


Phantom番外2-2

by shark_pond



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>正文和其他部分见sharkpond.lofter.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom番外2-2

死神没有脱掉手套，也没有摘下指套。金属尖端扎着皮肤，冰冷首先麻痹触觉，而后76号士兵才感受到细微的刺痛。那副指套真的非常、非常尖锐，76号士兵毫不怀疑死神可以用它给自己开膛破肚。  
“你穿着毛衣，真是太令人难过了。”死神慢慢说，“这给我的工作造成了很大阻碍。”  
这么说着，他仍旧没有停下乱摸的手。他的左手从76号士兵侧腹滑上去，抵达右胸下方的弹孔疤痕，没有多做停留，只稍微用指腹蹭了一会儿，就往上去捉住76号士兵已经挺立的乳尖。他用拇指和食指捻着，恶趣味地揉弄拉扯，那点脆弱的肌肉变得更硬又变软，如此反复，76号士兵觉得那儿一定肿起来了，或者更糟糕，破皮流血。  
“放松，士兵。”死神说，“别让自己难受。尽管我不在意这点。”  
76号士兵放松肌肉，他可不是听了死神的话，他只是在保存体力。电击的后遗效果正在慢慢退去，他对全身的操控又回来了。困住他的是普通的警用磁力手铐，只要他能让死神放松警惕，背转过去，就可以先把一只手挣脱出来，再解放另一只手。不过，不是现在，他还没积攒好力气，假如一次不能成功，就再也没有机会了，在此之前，他必须稳住死神，让死神放松警惕。  
死神对他的配合有些意外：“很听话？”  
“被敌人干总比被敌人打死要好。”76号士兵漠然道。  
“啊，那可不一定呢。”死神慢条斯理，“说不定我爽了之后会朝你头上来一枪。”  
“拭目以待。”  
“那可不行。”死神从他的紧身衣服里拿出手，把他的裤子褪到膝弯——里面一样有防寒的衣物，还是愚蠢的荧光红，去他妈的“此色便于雪地救援”。  
“看上去死神是个控制狂。”76号士兵和他斗嘴，消磨死神的戒心，尽力让他以为自己没动歪脑筋。  
“谁说不是呢。”死神隔着内裤，搔了下76号士兵勃起的阴茎，后者的腰猛地弹动一下，隔着面具喘出一点粗重的呻吟来。  
死神哑声笑着。“硝烟，鲜血，以及荷尔蒙？”  
“只是飙升的肾上腺素。”76号士兵回敬道，“实际上，我刚想到怎么把你那张愚蠢的面具揍下来，再用枪托打碎你的鼻梁。”  
“可惜你做不到。”死神抓住他的脚踝往前压，压到他的胸前，这样76号士兵的视线就被他自己的裤子给挡住了，接下来会发生什么，谁也不知道。也许如死神所说，他用裤裆里那杆枪跟自己亲热亲热，也有可能用霰弹枪打爆自己的蛋蛋；那就太可悲了，想到自己蛋碎一地的死状被俄罗斯人发现并放到“一名露营游客打伤黑熊”的旁边，简直是可悲到了极点。  
不过现在不是担心这个的时候。76号士兵的大腿上一阵寒意，想必是死神的利爪看中这里，另一只则隔着柔软贴身的莱卡棉按摩他的会阴，拇指从前方滑到待会儿要遭殃的穴口，皮革较为柔软的触感之后是坚硬的金属。这地方可没有润滑剂，76号士兵想，桌上只有一管固体胶。  
死神没说什么，到了这一步，他变成了实干家。他甚至没费心把76号士兵的内裤弄下来——很不容易，毕竟屁股那儿的布料被一个和他差不多体型的男人压住，除非他想来个接近情人拥抱的姿势，把76号士兵抱起来。死神直接用指套勾住内裤边缘，三下两下将它划烂，露出76号士兵苍白的下体。  
然后76号士兵听到死神的外套娑娑作响的声音，他似乎扯开了塑封，还有点水声。  
“准备好了？”死神捏着他的屁股，将那两团紧实有弹力的肉尽力往两边分开，肛口被扯得有点变形，露出一点缝隙。“其实你没准备好也没什么。”话音未落，76号士兵就感觉到一阵饱涨的疼痛，暖和的空气里弥漫着一股甜苹果的香气，这个戴面具的变态居然用甜苹果味润滑剂的套子。不，更变态是他居然随身带着套子！  
目镜监控到他的脉搏有些过速，直接将之投射到他眼前。系统自动检索可能原因和解决方案，这让76号士兵尴尬无比，比在战场上和敌人性交更尴尬。要不是手被困住，他就能把目镜关掉，而不是看它尽忠职守地提供plan A和plan B。  
死神丝毫不知道他的心情，他已经渐入佳境，玩儿得十分开心。加量润滑剂的安全套勉强代替了扩张环节，他也没有那么多时间、那么好的心情去服侍被自己抓到的人。他那根又粗又长的玩意儿比他本人更简单粗暴，直直抽插，毫无停顿，毫无变化，似乎纯粹是为了让自己爽一把，又或是小小的折辱一下76号士兵。在开始的疼痛之后，76号士兵努力调整自己的身体，不让死神的老二顺利擦过前列腺，高潮对他要做的事情毫无益处，只会降低他的警惕心和反应能力。他只要让死神射出来就行了，反正内裤已经被前液打湿，待会儿只要假装高潮——不就是收缩括约肌——就行了。  
死神可不是那么好搞的茬儿。被76号士兵乱动的腰弄烦了，他放开手上抚摸的胸肌，抓着他的膝关节，使力下压，让76号士兵被禁锢在那点小空间里，动弹不得。  
“别乱动，早点结束不好吗？”  
“好啊，早泄男。”  
死神挺腰，退到大半的阴茎一下子捅回去，76号士兵险些没控制住自己的声音。他低沉道：“感谢你自己戴了面罩吧，士兵，不然我就把你能言善辩的舌头拔出来。”  
“你可以试试。”  
“改天再说。”死神语落，专心致志地开始操弄76号士兵，他这会儿朝着76号士兵的敏感点进攻，似乎打定主意要让对方射出来。他甚至没有再去碰76号士兵的胸了。  
“哼——！言语上的巨人，行动上的——唔！”  
目镜内侧显示屏警告地闪着76号士兵的脉搏和血压，提醒他必须保持控制自己的运动，同时最好打开一个生物力场进行治疗。然而76号士兵的注意力已经不在这上面了，他只能感受到死神的阴茎蹭过的那个点，变着角度变着力度，这混蛋！  
死神有些得意地笑起来。“开始痉挛了？哦……我猜你是真的要高潮了。”  
他抓住76号士兵的阴茎，只用皮革部分握着，熟练却毫不温柔地套弄抚摸。直到76号士兵在前后夹击之下射精，他都没停下抽插的动作。高潮时意识的短暂缺失让76号士兵有瞬间的茫然，他很快就反应过来，平稳着呼吸等待死神结束侵犯。没花多长时间，死神射精后把套子摘下来，拉长打了个结，塞进76号士兵的战术背心里，还贴心地将背心、毛衣都拉下去，盖住肚子。  
“我猜你肯定有办法让自己脱困，你总有办法。”死神举起右手，欠揍地挥了挥，“那么，再见。”  
他倒退着离开房间，在外面落了锁，两分钟后，他又出现在另一边，给另一边门也上了锁。  
76号士兵暗骂一句，也无心遮掩，稍等了十几秒就用力挣脱右手，再协助左手挣开手铐。他提上裤子，把破破烂烂的内裤也塞到里面去，本想掏出那个用过的套子丢掉，手伸到一般就僵住了。他可不能丢在这里，太明显了。  
“该死……”  
更要命的是他听到了警笛声，从这儿能看到河的对岸，十几辆警车打着灯光疾驰而来。他没时间考虑别的了，得先离开这个房间，自己逃走。76号士兵启动目镜，扫描建筑的脆弱部分，目镜很快标识出右手门玻璃上方的敲击点，他甚至来不及找破窗锤，举起脉冲步枪就是一下，玻璃散开裂纹，猛推之后整面掉下来，76号士兵狼狈地钻过去，趔趔趄趄，终于在警察抵达之前顺着建筑外墙爬到了工厂外头。也不知道当局是怎么想到，万分火急的时刻，沃斯卡娅大图书馆竟然还开门营业。也托了开门营业的福，他隐蔽起来稍作变装，就混入人群，消失不见。

“我失败了，没抓住黑爪的人，警察提前到，我先跑了。”莫里森跟安吉拉说。  
安吉拉有些意外：“这也是我正要和你说的事情……黑爪没把机甲弄到手，他们只拿到了驾驶员选拔标准和训练指南，因为警察去的早了，流水线还没组装完成，他们迫不得已放弃了。”  
“那挺好。”莫里森说，“乞力马扎罗那里怎么样？”  
“武器已经销毁了，你抽空可以回来看看——我是说，如果你想回来。”  
“也许吧。”莫里森眼角瞥到窗帘那儿的紫色烟气，对着通讯器说，“没有其他的事情，我就切断通讯了。”  
“没有，你多保重。”  
“你也是。”  
他切断通讯后，烟气化为实体。莱耶斯摘掉鸟骨面具，太阳穴附近有两道可笑的压痕，他一边脱大衣一边问：“你怎么选了这个地方？”  
“风景好。”  
莫里森这次来到沃斯卡娅，暂居的地方正是河道边的民宿。  
“我差点儿掉河里。”  
“哦。”  
莱耶斯看他脸色不大好，又说：“套子呢？我回去没找到，你处理了？”  
莫里森指指垃圾桶。  
“你居然带回来了？其实直接扔河里就行，那不是水源。”  
“我没扔河里是因为它破了。”莫里森指着垃圾桶，“破了，洒了，我希望你平时可以买付费深夜台自己处理私人问题，不要攒着等和一个行踪不定的死人打炮。”  
“一定是我打结的时候用指套划到了。”莱耶斯说，“杰克，别生气，你的背心在哪儿？我可以给你手洗，我还可以给你洗澡，你身上也沾上了吗？”  
“闭嘴吧，莱耶斯。”  
=end=


End file.
